


6.Taking Care of a Sick Partner

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Caretaking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daily Life Arc, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Tsuna catches a cold. Lambo issonot worried, of course not.
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The door creaks when Lambo opens it, and he shushes it angrily. He kicks it in punishment before slipping inside Tsuna’s room.  
  
His room is unusually tidy because Mama said sick people couldn't rest in a messy room, and the curtains on the windows were drawn close so the cold air from outside doesn’t slip inside much.  
  
Tsuna lies in bed, a cloth on his forehead, sleeping. He’s been in bed for days, and Lambo is _bored_.  
  
Mama said he caught a cold, and he nodded like he understood but he never caught a cold before. It must be afraid of The Great Lambo, like it should.  
  
Lambo runs on his tip toes, hops on the bed. He peers at Tsuna’s face, touches it with his fingertips.  
  
His skin is hot, his face red, and sweat rolls down on it. He… looks better though, Lambo thinks. He breathes easier. It means he’s _getting_ better, right?  
  
Lambo takes the cloth, sinks it in the bowl of not-so-cold-anymore water on the desk. He’ll go steal ice cubes later to put it in the water.  
  
He squeezes the cloth the way he saw Mama do, and drops it on Tsuna’s forehead. It makes a splash sound, water running down Tsuna’s face.  
  
Lambo tugs on the blanket to use it as a towel.  
  
He sits on the pillow, randomly feeling Tsuna’s cheek with his hand, even if he doesn’t know why Mama was doing it to begin with.  
  
Lambo is _**bored**_ , and he wants to play in Tsuna’s room, wants to play _with_ Tsuna, but big boys let their big brother rests without making noise when they’re sick, and Lambo _is_ a big boy.  
  
There’s a trail with a cup of tea on the desk, and he eagerly jumps on it. He grimaces at the first sip, and sticks out his tongue in disgust. The tea is lukewarm and not even sweet!  
  
No-Good Tsuna’s tongue must be sick too.  
  
A noise startles him, and the cup almost slips from his hands. Lambo jumps down, hands in front of him in a fighting position.  
  
“Tail-head,” he screams, and immediately lowers his voice, “you better not go tell Mama The Great Lambo is here. Or The Great Lambo will hurt you!”  
  
His eyes flicker wildly to find I-Pin, but I-Pin isn’t there. She isn’t in the room, and she isn’t outside, and the door is ajar but that’s how Lambo left it.  
  
“Lambo…”  
  
Lambo blinks. He turns around, and grins. “Tsuna-nii!” He runs to his side again, bounces on the mattress. “Tsuna-nii, you’re awake!”  
  
Tsuna’s eyes are only half-open, and even that looks like it tires him a lot. “Lambo, you’re going to be sick too if you stay here.”  
  
Lambo puffs out his chest, his hands on his hips. “The Great Lambo doesn’t fall sick. No-Good Tsuna is just weak.” Tsuna laughs a little, mumbles something he doesn’t hear. He closes his eyes, and Lambo’s heart misses a beat. “Tsuna-nii?” He nudges his face. “Tsuna-nii, are you going to die?”  
  
“ _ **What?**_ ” Tsuna rises on his elbow, eyes wide open with panic. “ _Why_ would you say that? Is it Reborn? Do you know something?” He looks warily around the room, and settles narrowed eyes on the cup of tea. “What did you hear Lambo?” he whispers. “What did you—”  
  
Tsuna doubles over in a violent coughing fit. Lambo head butts him in a lying position again.  
  
“Mama said you need to lie down, Tsuna-nii!” He picks up the cloth, and forcefully slams it on his forehead. “You need to sleep and rest to get better!” He squishes his cheek, literally nose to nose with him. “Don’t worry, The Great Lambo will protect you against Stupid Reborn.”  
  
Tsuna considers him through glassy eyes, and Lambo waits for him to dismiss him. He ruffles his hair gently instead.  
  
“Will you? I’ll be very reassured if you stayed with me while I rest.”  
  
Lambo holds his breath and waits for the catch. It doesn’t come. He beams.  
  
“Of course Tsuna-nii! Do you need something else?”  
  
“Water would be nice.”  
  
Lambo helps him drink the cup of tea. It’s weird Tsuna doesn’t spit it out, but at least now he doesn’t have to go downstairs to bring him water. He promised he’d stay with him after all.  
  
He tucks the blanket around him, then slips inside and settles on his chest, Tsuna’s arms around him. Tsuna’s heart beats right under his ear, and it lulls him.  
  
“Lambo?”  
  
“Yes, Tsuna-nii?”  
  
“I’ll heal in no time, you’ll see.”  
  
Lambo nuzzles his face against his shirt. “Okay.”  
  
“Lambo?”  
  
“Yes, Tsuna-nii?”  
  
“ _Why_ is this cloth so wet? It’s dripping all over my face.”  
  
Lambo goes limp. He closes his eyes, and fakes snoring.

Tsuna laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambo was surprisingly cute to write for this. And yeah he calls Tsuna No-Good Tsuna sometimes, but only because he doesn't realize how hurtful it could be. Eventually Tsuna talks to him about that, and he stops doing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * This happens after their snowball fight. I mean, they practically showered in the snow lol. No way they didn’t all fall sick after that.

  * Tsuna especially has it pretty bad, and Lambo is worried sick (no pun intended lol).

  * He knows about people getting hurt, about quite the gore-ish wounds really, but sickness? The daily sickness like a cold, or headache, or fever? Not so much.

  * I mean when there’s a magical yellow fire with healing property around, there’s no reason to not deal with them as soon as they show up.

  * The first night he sleeps right at the foot of Tsuna’s bed (along with I-Pin). Mama finds him the next morning, but even after she explains how it’s not anything bad, and it sometimes happens, and he just needs a few days of rest, he can’t help but worry anyway.

  * I-Pin _does_ take the hint, and he then needs to sneak past her to check on Tsuna-nii. (Not that I-Pin isn’t worried too, but she is just more reasonable with how often she goes to see Tsuna.)

  * When Tsuna _does_ heal, the kids don’t give him a single second to himself and drag him to do all kinds of games. (Not that he minds.)

  * They also bunk together in Tsuna’s bed that night.




* * *

  * Lambo is actually very sick himself from the snowball fight lol. But I have this headcanon Lightning flames makes you more resistant to things (actually this is very canon lol), diseases included. (The benign ones anyway.)

  * So he’s kind of just powering through it, not being affected by the symptoms (that aren’t as strong as they should be to begin with.)

  * On the other hand when Lambo _does_ show symptoms of sickness, it means it’s pretty bad already.

  * (It also means Lambo gets really scared when he’s sick and has to stay in bed. But not to worry, Mama and I-Pin and Tsuna are there for him.)




* * *

  * (Reborn actually _doesn’t_ interfere in Tsuna’s healing. Yeah he’s a tyrannic tutor, but he’s also a Sun with notions of medicine, and when it’s that bad it just would be counter-productive.)

  * (Or maybe he’s just getting soft with Tsuna, but don't go tell him that.)




* * *

  * (The tea _was_ sweet. But Lambo has a powerful sweet tooth, and nothing is sweat for him if it doesn’t increase his chances to catch diabetes later in his life at every bite/sip lol.)




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
